


Good Morning

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: "Are those MY boxers...?"  Jamie x Amethyst.  Jamethyst.  Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe; it is the property of Rebecca Sugar!

"Are those _my_ boxers?"

Amethyst froze. 

_Oh, SNAP…_

Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder with a humiliated expression, cheeks dipped in the deepest plum. Her frown flipped upside down, compared to a cheeky cat's grin, and rightfully so, stuck her tush high into the air and shook it with pride. "Yeahhh… ya like?"

The little quartz gasped as she was pulled off the kitchen counter and then in the arms of the ever adorkable posthespian. Despite he looked terrible in the morning—unkempt hair, exhausted features from his endless hours of working, the need of a shower—you name it—Jamie still had a shine in his eyes in the morning sun. Amethyst's face darkened as her recently made pony-tail had become undone by Jamie's ever gentle fingers.

"What'cha do that for?" she snapped, struggling to slip from his grasp.

Jamie, however, didn't allow her to escape so easily. He buried his big nose into the top of her head, breathing deeply and combing one hand through her flourishing hair.

"Lilac," he mused aloud. "Lovely, lovely lilac…"

"Beg your pardon?" said Amethyst.

"You look _beautiful_ ," replied Jamie kindly. "You're even wearing the ones that have the film rolls! My favorite."

Amethyst shifted away awkwardly. "Heh. Right…"

"But you are," Jamie insisted. "Really… You're the most beautiful gem of them all!"

The gem huffed and kicked her bare feet toward the fridge. "Okay, okay, so I'm the most beautiful gem in the _whole_ universe! I get it… now can you put me down? I'mma get some breakfast."

Gasping dramatically, Jamie spun her around in his arms so that they were face to face.

"Not until we have our good morning kiss," he whispered, "and you genuinely think you are the most amazing gem of all… in here." He bent his head and gave a soft peck against her gemstone—it gleamed at Jamie's touch almost instantly.

Amethyst beamed through her blush. Jamie held her in the crook of one arm and brushed aside the bangs that covered over her eye.

"There you are, Honey Plum." Honey Plum was one of the many nicknames he'd given her once they'd started going steady, much to Pearl's delight and Amethyst's distaste.

"Hey Buddy," she teased.

His lips were warm, something she'd want to hold onto for eternity. They were never rough, always tender and sweet. Sometimes mixed with the sweat from a hard day's work at the post office, but she fancied those when everything in the little shack went silent. Morning kisses were so… nice and sugary. Just like Jamie the Mailman.

What made her giddy inside, that she would only admit to Steven—and… sometimes to Garnet and Pearl… that Jamie treated her like a princess.

Amethyst caught herself thinking that days like today, she didn't mind kissing a prince.


End file.
